<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Calm Before the Storm by Vegeta_vs_Emotions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217217">Calm Before the Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegeta_vs_Emotions/pseuds/Vegeta_vs_Emotions'>Vegeta_vs_Emotions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cell Games Saga, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/M, Married Sex, Mating Bites, Power Dynamics, Super Saiyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegeta_vs_Emotions/pseuds/Vegeta_vs_Emotions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It has only been a day for Chi-chi, but Goku hasn't seen his wife in almost a year. Days leading up to the Cell Games. One-shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Calm Before the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Goku flew away from the lookout with Gohan at his side, his mind wandered. His thoughts were going a million miles a minute, but he tried to focus. He didn’t want Chi-chi to worry when she saw them. He needed to be strong for everyone, but especially for her. He didn’t know if he was going to make it out of this one, but that is why these next few days with his family were so important.</p><p>“Gohan, we need to stop at Kame House to pick up your mom” Goku called into the wind. He knew Gohan would be excited to see Chi-chi, but not in the way he was excited. </p><p>They landed and greeted the gang, and Goku called upstairs. “Hey! Hey, Chi-chi!” His mind was filled with thoughts of his beautiful wife and how she would greet him. Would she try to kiss him in front of everyone? Would she quietly smile and wait until they got home to…</p><p>He cut off his thoughts. Chi-chi would definitely not approve of him getting hard in front of all his friends. “Hi honey, it’s time to take you home.”</p><p>Instead of the welcoming embrace he was expecting, he was greeted with a confused, somewhat horrified expression. Then her scream tore through Kame House. He tried to calm her down, but he was definitely not ready for the tears that erupted from her over their son’s appearance. </p><p>Eventually he conviced her that Gohan hadn’t become a teenage rebel while they were gone, and they headed back to Mount Paozu. As they flew, Goku held Chi-chi against him, and it reminded him of the way he carried her through the door when they first got married. He felt her soft body against his hard one. He knew she didn’t love flying, and her grip would tighten in his hair when a particular strong gust of wind would pass by. She was the strongest woman he knew, but flying was always a little nerve wracking for her, and he loved the way she turned her face into him. He could feel the gentle tickle of her bangs as they brushed his neck. He willed himself to stay relaxed. He needed to wait until they got home to get some alone time with his wife.</p><p>As they touched down in the yard, Gohan ran inside. It was the middle of the day, but all Gohan wanted was to lay in his own bed. In fact, that is exactly where Goku wanted to be as well. The cots in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber were fine, but nothing compared to sleeping in his own bed, with his own sheets, with his own wife.</p><p>“Umm, Goku? Are you going to put me down?” Chi-chi chuckled as she tried to wiggle out of Goku’s grasp. He hadn’t realized he was still holding her tightly to his chest. “Why don’t I fix you something for lunch. I’m sure you’re hungry.” She was so thoughtful, always thinking about his needs. He wasn’t going to be able to wait anymore.</p><p>Goku growled, earning a puzzled look from Chi-chi. He pulled her back into his chest, pressing his hand into the small of her back. “I’d rather eat something else.” He whispered into her ear. He could feel the blush rising from her neck. It had only been a day for her, but for him he hadn’t held his wife in almost a year. Her smell was comforting, like pine and cinnamon, and now something else. He knew that smell. She was excited, and he was going to take full advantage of that. </p><p>“Goku, Gohan is right inside. We should wait until…” he cut her off with a quick kiss. He sensed Gohan’s energy leveling out inside his room. The young man was exhausted, and he would be out for plenty of time. He stepped forward and Chi-chi felt the front door press against her back. There was something different about her husband. She felt his lips ravage her own, and then his tongue make his way into her mouth. She was about to protest, worried Gohan would come looking for him. As she put her hands on his shoulders to push him away, she felt his fingers knot in her hair and she melted. </p><p>Goku chuckled, knowing exactly the way his wife liked to be touched. As he tightened his grip in her hair, he felt her body go limp against his. He pressed his knee between her thighs, smirking as she opened herself up to him. Chi-chi gasped as she felt his husband harden against her abdomen. Goku usually wasn’t this insistent, but something was different. It was like his entire body was electrified. She opened her eyes and for a moment was startled by the mass of blonde hair and bright blue eyes that greeted her. But behind the odd color, she could see the kindness that was purely her husband. She closed her eyes again, and completely gave into him, wrapping her legs around his waist. </p><p>As she ground her hips against him, Goku could have taken her right there against the door. But he wanted to be in his bed. Their bed. He held her up with his left arm, and raised two fingers to his forehead. In the blink of an eye Chi-chi felt the hard wood from the door change to soft cotton sheets. Goku pressed her harder into the bed before jumping back up. Chi-chi whined at the loss of contact, but was pleased at the sight that greeted her. </p><p>Goku had never been shy with his body, but somehow it had gotten even tighter, and more toned since the last time she saw him. Like each and every muscle was trying to escape the tanned skin. He kicked his boots off, and practically ripped his gi off at the seams. Her eyes widened as he removed his boxers. It seems his muscles and hair were not the only things to grow with this new transformation. </p><p>Chi-chi reached for the junction between his legs but Goku pinned her armed against the bed. “That can wait. I told you I was hungry.” He made quick work of her cheongsam, knowing exactly how to rid each piece of clothing with the most efficiency. Soon she was splayed out in front of him like a meal. Her skin was not flawless like most princesses. She had a scattering of scars from training in her youth, but to Goku that just made her more beautiful. There was one particular mark on the juncture where her neck met her shoulder. A faint scar ghosted her skin, and he thought about their first night together, when instinct drove him to bite her there, and mark her as his own. </p><p>He licked the scar the way he knew she would like, before making his way south. She had been upset when he first marked her, but once she understood what it meant, it became a very sensitive spot for her. She always made sure her cheongsams covered the scar, but when they were alone, Goku loved to see his mark on her. </p><p>He licked down her sternum and in between her breasts. He had married the strongest woman on earth, but with his new strength he didn’t want to hurt her. He gently kneaded each breast, but apparently it wasn’t enough for his wife. Chi-chi moaned, not in pleasure but frustration.<br/>
She entwined her fingers in his hair and pulled him against her harder. “I’m not as fragile as you think I am.” She whispered and he quickly got the hint. He twisted each nipple and nipped at her skin. She squirmed against him and he moved further down her body. Her stomach was tight, and her abs still taunt even after years of neglecting her training. </p><p>Goku finally reached his meal, and gripped her thighs and she attempted to wiggle away. Her breathy moans encouraged him as he gently kissed along her lips, avoiding using his tongue until she begged. Chi-chi was on fire, and she tried to pull his mouth against her to give her some relief, but she was no match for his strength. </p><p>“Goku, please. I can’t wait any more. Goku!” Chi-chi called out, and hearing his name on her lips was the last straw. He pressed his tongue flat against her and she screamed. It felt like his tongue was electrified and pleasure shot through her. It was almost as if his mouth was vibrating, and she could feel the pleasure build up in her body. </p><p>Goku hummed in satisfaction, knowing exactly what buttons to press of his wife. Her hands loosened their grip on his hair only to clench the sheets by her side. She was completely undone and he pressed his tongue further into her. This was his favorite place to be, between his wifes legs. It took years of convincing her, but she truly tasted better than any food he had ever had. He could have stayed there in paradise forever, but eventually Chi-chi’s gripped his wild hair once again.</p><p>“I can’t wait any more,” She gasped as she tried to pull him up her body but it was like trying to move a statue. He pressed a palm across her stomach, holding her down. He could tell she was almost at her peak. Her moans became gasps, and then no sound seemed to escape her. He knew this was it. She was always silent as she came, seeming to lose all control of her vocal chords. Just as she reached her peak, he moved faster than she could see, but she felt it. He pressed into her in one fluid motion, and she crashed down around him. Her back arched off the bed, and she saw stars. </p><p>But Goku wasn’t done. Her pussy was as tight and wet as ever, and after a year without sex, it was the best feeling he could image. Chi-chi went limp as he pounded her into the bed. She weakly draped her arms around his neck, but couldn’t do anything but lay there and enjoy his length stroking her to another orgasm. Goku felt Chi-chi start to tighten up around him, and he was determined to catch up. He snapped his hips against her, and gripped her sides tight enough that it would likely leave bruises. </p><p>He felt her tighten again around his cock, and he wouldn’t last long. He came up to his knees and draped her legs over his shoulders. She opened her eyes for a moment, but her eyes rolled back as he used the new position to press his thumb against her clit. Careful not to hurt her, he concentrated the smallest amount of ki into his fingers and it was like a shock directly to her center. She came around him, and as she tightened, he let go inside of her. The feeling of his warm cum flooding pushed her further, shuddering as he filled her up with his energy. </p><p>He pumped the last of his cum into her pussy and collapsed, careful not to crush her with his wide frame. He rolled on his back, pulling Chi-chi on top of him. She rested her cheek against his chest as she felt his cum leak down her thigh. Goku pressed his nose into Chi-chi’s hair. It smelled purly of sweat and sex and Chi-chi. </p><p>With her weight on his chest and sheets wrapping around him, he felt sleep try and pull him in. Chi-chi began to hum and his eyes closed as he was lulled to sleep. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was the sense of another energy in the room. The smallest he ever felt, but it bloomed inside Chi-chi in a way he remembered once before, on their wedding night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Long time lurker, first time poster. This is the first piece I've ever written and would appreciate some constructive criticism. (I'm sensitive tho, so don't be too cruel)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>